For an understanding of the sun visor which utilizes the invention, refer to allowed U.S. Application Ser. No. 866,992, filed Jan. 5, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,864 incorporated herein by reference.
Such a sun visor has a swivel support which is arranged in the region of one end of its upper longitudinal edge. It also has a housing and sun visor pivot pin and an outer support pivot pin arranged in the region of the other end of its upper longitudinal edge. The latter pin is detachably connected with an outer support housing of plastic. The sun visor carries a mirror, which is provided with an electrified source of light positioned for illuminating the mirror. An electric current lead wire is connected between the light source and the electrical system of the vehicle. A ground wire is also connected to the light source.
The outer support housing is provided with at least one contact element to which an electric wire of the electrical system of the vehicle can be connected, on the one hand, and which, on the other hand, makes contact with the outer-support pivot pin to which at least the current lead wire for the source of light is connected.
In the aforesaid application Ser. No. 866,992, the outer-support pivot pin can alternatively have two contact elements with an insulator arranged between them. For this purpose, the outer-support pivot pin is developed in a telescopic fashion. It is then comprised of a central plastic part with journals formed on both ends and having metal sleeves arranged thereon. A coil spring is provided between the plastic part and one metal sleeve. This multipart outer support pivot pin is expensive to manufacture and is relatively difficult to mount.